Some conventional electronic devices are capable of automating various tasks. For example, most cellular phones can store phone numbers for a speed dial function, for example, whereby a user can place a phone call by pressing and holding one button. As another example, some cellular phones support some form of voice recognition that enables a user to operate the phone by speaking commands. In addition to convenience, such options also provide additional accessibility.
Some electronic devices recognize “gestures” in a limited manner. For example, a game console, the Nintendo® Wii®, utilizes a motion-sensitive controller that enables a user to interact with the console by controller-movement. As another example, various computer programs, such as Opera® and Firefox® web browsers, recognize “mouse gestures” (i.e., gestures performed in conjunction with predefined mouse/cursor movements, usually in conjunction with certain mouse button or key presses).